Evergreen The Good
by MyTerraKit
Summary: Evergreen's history, in form of three short storys


))Heheh, I put a made-up in anthor of my fanfics, Unwanted Love, without any background. So, here are a few short storys about her ^^;  
  
Evergreen, Lifegiver  
  
(From Evergreens POV, I don't own the Teen Titans, but there not really in there. Are they? *pokes writing with a stick*)  
  
I lay on the hard floor, wondering what to do. I had been there for what seemed like forever, with my eyes closed and my body curled in a ball. I wanted to open my eyes, look around the place i was. But somthing told me I shouldn't. So I sat there, thinking about my now tragic past. I had one good friend, Katrina Tervous, but she had left to live with her father and brothers three years ago. My only other friends were my sisters, Arianna and Ashleigh. Tears streaked my cheeks when I thought of them. They had been my only family, Ashleigh was twenty-two and took care of Arianna and me. I was sobbing now, my heart thumping agaisnt my chest. Shivers ran down my spine, making my whole body quiver. That day... No, don't think about it. I wound up my courage and opened my eyes. I was in a huge libray. And I mean a HUGE libray. I couldn't see the ends of the rows of book, I couldn't see where the rows ended, I couldn't see the roof or the tops of the book cases. I was in the center, or at least a small clearing. It was sunken into the rest of the ground and was hardwood instead of the mahogny carpet. There were chairs, a desk and computer, and a lamp on a coffee table. I stood up and looked around. After what seemed like hours of poking through books and magazines, I heard pitiful chirping come from a near jucntion of bookcases. I turned to see a small bird, dying. I picked it up to comfert it, since there was nothing I could do. My hands blazed a brillent white, engolfing the bird. When the blaze faded, the bird stood in my hand and then it flew away cheerfuly. Shocked by what just happend, I made my way to the clearing and sat down. No sooner had I touched the cushion then was I in the midst of a blazing fire. I screamed. Pain spread over my skin. The smell of burning cloth, hair, and flesh came over me. I clapased. When I hit the ground I was yet elsewhere, with a bright white light shining on me. A docter and a nurse stood above me, talking. Third degree burns? Impossible. The fire wasn't real, no. I couldn't have been. I stood up, staggered toward a mirror. It was. My skin was blistering, charded, burnt, red in better places. I shouldn't be alive. I raised my hand to my face and gently touch the burns. Pain overcame me. I wanted to faint. But I stayed standing. When the pain faded, i looked at my face. The palce where my hands had been was healed. I sucked air in and rubbed my hands over my face, arms, and legs. The pain was to great. I fainted. But I woke, and I was healed. The docters marveld at me. I shook my head and ran from the hospital. I fled to the alleys, where I clapsed. I suck more air and hit the ground. I was in a white room, laying on the ground. Pain spread through my ribs, my whole body. I cried. Why didn't they help. Who was they? I didn't care. I cried intill I woke. I rose and walked down the street, glad to be out of the horribly medly of scenes that inhabited my dreams. It was time to test my 'powers'. I thought deeply, and managed to make a chatting person shut up, a walking lady drop her purse, and a kitten to grow into a cat. I was happy with myself. I went to sit on the dock, to look out at the sea. A small smile crossed my face. This was the day my new life would begin.  
  
Evergreen, Peacemaker  
  
(From Evergreen's POV, I still don't own the Teen Titans. Drat.)  
  
I stood in front of Titans Tower, my fist a few inchs away from the metal of the door. What had come over me? Why was I even here? There are six Titans already! Why would the need me? I knocked on the door. Hoping someone kindhearted would open it, I let myself thump agasint it and let myself faint. Since I had actully made myself sick, I did not rember what happened. I did awake in a medical room, though. I propped myself up on my elbows, only to lay on my pillow again. Why did I go with sick? I could've just talked to them. I turned on my side and rested. When someone came in it was almost always Starfire, who would talk to me. I told her my story, and of my powers. The dreams that haunted me at night, and the way I somtimes lost control of my powers, letting them loose. Sometimes it hurt people, too. She didn't care. Not Starfire. She even asked if I wanted to be a Titan, If I wanted to fight with them. I should have been happy, but somthing else came over me. Fight with us? I'm a peacemaker, I said. She told me that it was alright, that they should have someone peaceful around Titans Tower. She talked to Robin. Robin agreed after much proding and poking, but finally gave in. As soon as I could fight, and they could see me, I would most likly be a member of the team. Glory flew over me. I dismissed the sickness. When I fought, I really didn't do anything. It was like a calling that directed me. The course was over too soon. But Robin liked the way I fight. I was on the team, then? Yes. I'm actully a Teen Titan. I sat in my room, think of the day at the dock. I corrected myself, Today was the day when a new Evelynne began. I was Evergreen now.  
  
Evelynne and Katrina, Best Friends For Now  
  
(From Katrina's POV, I still don't own the teen titans. pffft. Oh yeah, now we are going back in time to when Evelynne was elven!)  
  
I looked at Eviee. She had just been telling me that we'd have superpowers. I laughed. Eviee didn't.   
  
"I'm not kiding, Kat!" She failed her arms around,  
  
"I saw it in a dream!"  
  
I laughed more. "A dream is a dream,"  
  
I told her flatly. She sighed. She had lost. We went to a coffee shop after school and got hot choclate and cookies, then went outside to talk. We talked mostly about what we had been working on the computer, but some about the horses we rode every Monday and Wensday after school.  
  
"Kai is such a sweetheart,"   
  
"Sultan is better,"  
  
"What about Peggy Sue?"  
  
"She's a meanie,"  
  
"And Chunky Monkey?"  
  
"I've never riden him, sadles to small,"  
  
"oh, and what about Grizly,"  
  
"Too hyperactive. I like Latte,"  
  
"The buckskin?"  
  
"Yeah, and Bea."  
  
"The brown. And Apalo!"  
  
"He's a good boy,"  
  
We chatted like that for about anthor hour, then I went home. My mother has problems, and had locked the door of the house with a sign the said, "Coppers go away," I sighed and went around to the back door. Before I got there, I tripped over a... Snake? It lunged at me, bitting my arm. This was Evergreens fault, and she was going to pay. She would. I fainted.  
  
(~~~~~~~~~Time break! You'll see the rest of this latter!~~~~~~~~~~~~~)  
  
))Please review! Theese are my first few short stroys, and my first ones with POV 


End file.
